Interesting Role Models
by ElvishKiwi's favourite sister
Summary: What happens when you're mean to dogs. The moral of this story, it's the point we hope we've made: When you rule a puppy country better keep your subjects paid!


**Hey people!  
This is my sister's story but she doesn't have a fanfiction account so she's using mine to publish her story. Introducing, *drumroll please* MO Dog!  
(MO Dog) Hi! I hope you like this story. My favourite animal is dogs, in case you were wondering. q:  
**  
Once upon a time, in a faraway land called MangoCoconutPuppyLand there was a baby princess called Aria. She had a nurse called Madeline who was actually **_EVIL_**. She hated the royal family because they didn't let her keep her dog in the castle. So, one day, she stole the baby princess but there were two problems.  
One: the baby bites, and so she fixed that by grabbing a random book from a bookshelf as she was running out. (It happened to be Alice in Wonderland)  
And then we get on to the other problem: she thought the baby was too cute to…get rid, of so she couldn't just kill it, because of its cuteness. So she gave it to a nobleman who promised to take care of it.  
But frankly, he didn't take care of it. So the princess grew up not to trust anyone. And as you can probably imagine, that meant that she would despise everyone. But when she turned sixteen she made her escape.  
And of course, she looked exactly like her mother did when she was young.  
And of course, as in all fairytales, there was a reward for finding her.  
And of course, someone finally gave in and went to find the guards.  
At first, they told her to get into a carriage to see her Mamma. But, again,  
of course, she refused. So they quite forcefully picked her up and put her in the carriage.  
They caught her mother completely by surprise. Unfortunately, that meant that she was so happy that she had a heart attack and died.  
There was stunned silence for a few minutes before Aria broke the silence.  
"Well, that was awkward."  
After a few days, when the people had finished pretending to mourn (nobody liked the royal family, due to their dislike of dogs) and after many days of having to have good manners, she re-read her favourite book (The one the nurse had stolen on her way out); Alice in Wonderland. Her favourite character, and life role model, was the Queen of Hearts.  
A few days later, she got a letter from the military saying that her father had died in battle. Fortunately, in the process, they won the war so now Mango-Coconut-Puppy-Land was at peace.  
After a few days of pretend mourning (they didn't like the King any better than they liked the Queen) she was crowned as the new Queen. But, let's just take this moment to word the national anthem:

_Mango-coconut-puppy-land (repeat x2)  
coconut puppy mango land.  
Puppy, puppy, puppy land. The end.__  
_  
(As the new Queen, she had a bad habit of chopping the head off anyone who annoyed her)

One day, she wanted some white roses put in and they bloomed red roses so she had all the gardeners beheaded (saying "Off with their heads!") and replaced.  
But that's not really important so let's get onto the day that we actually _need_ to talk about.  
One day, she found a mother dog with her puppies. And so she went to pick up the puppies and the mother dog bit her finger.  
Furious, she screamed in a high pitched voice, "Off with their heads! Every dog in the entire kingdom must be beheaded!"  
Then there was this man named Joel. (for the sake of Joel's privacy, we'll call him Karl) So yeah, Joel said "You can't do that!"  
Aria replied "I most certainly can! I'm the Queen!"  
So, that night, Joel got the Queen, strapped her to a table, poured coconut oil all over her and then set loose a hundred puppies.  
The puppies excitedly licked up all the coconut oil and the next morning, the queen was dead. (She was incredibly ticklish)  
The people were thrilled but also quite confused as to who would lead their country now that the royal family was dead but just then, an excited, but slightly frightened vet came out a said "I was giving a dog a blood test when I found some royal DNA in her!"  
So the dog was crowned queen (the dog happened to be the same one that bit the previous queen's finger) and the whole country lived happily ever after.  
**The End!**

**Please review!  
If I was so desperate that I'd resort to bribery, I might offer you a pineapple and a cherry. (I'm desperate! does anyone want a pineapple and a cherry?)**  
**ATGTJ!**

**(This story may or may not have been transcribed by Etta)**


End file.
